Rectify
by mini-storyteller
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and new friends have to go on a quest to complete the task that wasn't completed last time Jason came.  My take on Son of Neptune. Nothing is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Jason

I woke up in a cabin. A gold cabin. A cabin I've been in before. But I don't live here. Wait, what's happening? No, no this can't be happening. I run outside. Yes, I have been here before. Once again I'm missing some of my memories. Why me? Campers are milling about but when they notice me they stop. I can feel my anger building up. The air around me crackled with electricity.

I came here a while ago. That time I almost got killed multiple times. Not only that, I lost all of my memories. Juno had taken them. She had taken all of my memories and kept them for herself. I had to fight a giant twice and I had to help a woman that erased my memories. She had taken me away from my family. She had taken me away from my mother, who I really didn't know. And she had taken me away from my sister Thalia. I only met Thalia a few months ago. Then Juno sent me back to my former camp and now she has sent me back here. This camp has done nothing good for me. I just feel like an outcast no matter what I do. I hate those crazy gods. They have no point. The only reason they are still in power is because of us demigods. We fought their battle and we saved their world. Those gods are so ignorant. They don't even thank us when we save Hera. Or when my camp defeated the Titan central.

"Why?" I scream at the sky, "Why did you send me here again? Do you need to be rescued again, Mom? Huh? And what about you, Dad? You can't even keep order in your own family? Why did you send me here again? And Lupa. When I get back you are dead. You agreed to send me here. All of you. I hate you. I will never forgive you Jupiter, Juno, or Lupa. You are all dead to me."

The sky rumbled and a lightning bolt came to me. I rolled out of the way as it hit where I was standing. I got up and sidestepped another. Everyone gasped, I guess no one ever yelled at the gods before. I knew Jupiter would have killed me but Juno probably stopped him. If I died the camps wouldn't be reunited. Juno would never get her ending. She had risked herself so she could get me to get the camps together. Too bad I didn't. I just went back to my camp and acted as if nothing happened last time. I guess she is really persistent.

I stormed off to the woods done with this whole thing. Why should I do everything they ask of me? I am not their slaves. I am Jason and I am not working for Juno of Jupiter. I remember Juno had told me to call her mom because she was the closest thing I had had to family. I guess he had been right. But now that I had met Thalia I had family. I wanted to see her. I miss her. She is the best sister you could ask for. She is caring. I had seen her during camp last year. I remember that the hunters had needed a place to be and they went there because camp half blood was having some difficulties. I wonder what had happened. I would definitely ask them about it later, if I stayed here that long.

I as walked towards them and campers parted for me. I was seriously angry. I think anyone would have been after what I have been through. I have been sent to this camp two times. Both times I wasn't accepted by the other campers. I walked through glaring at everyone. They were so scared. You could see it on their face. They should be scared of the son of Jupiter. Most people confuse Jupiter with Zeus but believe me they are completely different. I hope I didn't scare off people who didn't know who I was. Maybe I could have had friends if I hadn't had that outburst.

Wait, what am I doing? This isn't me. I feel like someone is having these emotions. What is happening. I ran for the woods. I needed to figure out what was happening.

Annabeth

I was just sleeping soundly in the Athena cabin, I am the head counselor after all. When I heard someone screaming outside, the voice sounded familiar. I ran out the door in my jammies. When I got out I froze. There, standing in the middle of the clearing was Jason, the boy who came to camp last year with his memory wiped. A lightning bolt almost hit him twice but he moved out of the way fast enough. Zeus probably didn't follow Jason because of Hera. Wow, I didn't think she could be nice.

Jason ran off into the woods. I came outside and looked around. There seemed to be no movement. Did he paralyze them? No, he couldn't do that. He definitely scared them though. Chiron turned the corner and began to run towards us.

Once Chiron had cantered up to us he asked, "What in Hades name has happened here" He looked around, when no one answered, he then repeated, "I asked, 'What happened here'?"

Piper finally said, "I think Jason's back."

Just then, as if on cue, Leo ran around the corner, "Percy's gone." he simply stated, gasping for air. "I was going to show him the boat's progress but when I got to his cabin he wasn't there. He might have gone to walk in the woods. But even I think it's a little early for that. After a long silence. Chiron spoke, "Don't just stand there," he ordered, " Do something."

Everyone began scrambling about for weapons and armor, about five minutes later the camp came out like they were dressed for capture the flag. They ran towards the woods with spears, armor, swords, and shields at the ready. I just stood there in shock, Jason was back and Percy was gone. That was not a good sign. I finally stuttered out, "Wh-wh-what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

"I wish I knew." Chiron replied. We suddenly heard a scream coming from the woods and what sounded like sword fighting. Me, Leo, and Chiron began running toward the sound. Jason was in the middle of a group slashing and stabbing at anyone who came close. Apollo's and Aphrodite's kids were tending to the wounded, while all the other campers had made a perfect circle around Jason.

Finally Chiron spoke, "Draw back everyone. Jason what are you doing?" None of us had time to register what was happening before Jason lifted his hand and shot Chiron righty above the head with a lightning bolt. Chiron immediately backed up and everyone stared at Jason in shock. Chiron had a buzz cut now.

After a time Jason spoke, "Unless you want to be electrocuted I would recommend stepping back."

As per his command everyone stepped away from him. Jason almost shooting Chiron had scared them half to death. Piper was the only one to get the courage to step forward. When he saw her he tensed up, with his hand pointing straight at her. " You can't do this Jason."She says, " Obviously you've been sent here for a reason. Just like last time."

"Last time I was sent here," He responded, " I had to rescue my own mom. I don't want to repeat that again." After he had said 'mom' everyone started murmuring to each other. "And to continue, after I saved her with you and Leo, Jupiter didn't even say 'good job' or give me any recognition at all for that matter. Juno didn't do anything either. You would think that my own mom and dad would at least congratulate me for helping them. But no, the best Juno can do is give me back some of my memories, not even all. And Dad he just completely ignored me. So I don't care why I was sent here. But I can tell you one thing, I am not going to give in easily."

With that he shot a lightning bolt straight at her feet. She immediately walked back. No camper stirred.

"Jason," Leo yelled, "What are you doing." He looked was scared out of his skin right after he said it because when Jason turned to face him he was mad. No not mad, mad was like Clarisse looked when we captured the flag from Ares. No he looked evil. Like he was out to kill.

"You", he started, "What are you doing here? Go back fire-user." At this everyone gasped. I mean sure yeah some of the Hephaestus cabin members knew but not the whole camp. Only Jason, Piper, and Me knew besides his own cabin. While still was facing him it was almost like he sensed someone because he immediately shot a lightning both to the boy trying to creep up behind him. Luckily the boy hit the ground before it hit him.

Then at that moment someone came into the clearing, it was Percy. As soon as Percy recognized Jason he pulled out his sword.

"Percy you're back." I yelled and ran towards him.

"Yeah. I just went out early to go on a walk in the woods. Clear my mind. What is he doing here?" Percy responded. I glared at Leo.

"Hey, I said he might have gone to the woods. I never said that he was gone just that he wasn't in his cabin." Leo protested.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked keeping his hand facing Percy. Thank goodness it wasn't on Leo anymore. "I guess the exchange only went one way this time."

Jason immediately shot Percy with a gust of wind. But Percy had made it to the water just in time. By now Percy had resorted to water. I funnel of icy water was forming and he shot it at Jason. I didn't know why Jason was acting this way. It was like it wasn't him doing all this, like someone else was taking control of him.

Percy

I was just walking along in the woods when I heard a scream and fighting. When I came, a boy was standing in the middle shooting lightning to close to people for my liking. I began running towards him. I didn't recognize the boy. He was sort of tall, blond hair, and blue eyes. He didn't look like a Half-blood camper. He was more trained, he didn't get as tired when he used his powers, and he had a weird tattoo on his arm. It looked sort of like a bar code. As I came closer I was hoping no one would notice me. But my prayer was not answered, as soon as I was in the light Annabeth ran over to greet me. I made up a stupid lie 'I went for a walk in the woods' when the truth is I wanted to get away from all those people. They were always making sure I remembered them. They would never leave my side, in fear of me disappearing again. They barely let me sleep in my cabin alone. Anyways, that is a tangent for another day. When the boy saw me he asked me what I was doing here and he shot me with a lightning bolt. Luckily I was in the water so I didn't get hurt. I then made an icy funnel of water and shot it straight at him. Once the funnel had disappeared the boy was soaking wet. He then put his arms up, he looked like he was praying but then I felt the air. It seemed to be coming towards him. Only then did I realize he was a son of Zeus. But I was a little late. He pushed the air towards me.

I shot backward and hit a tree. I crashed to the ground. I was barely conscious but my foot was still in the water so I was healing slowly. Everyone gasped. I guess they had never seen anyone who could out do me. Then again the closest they had come to powerful besides me was Thalia. She was daughter of Zeus. She was also scared of heights and was a tree for quite some time so she didn't have a lot of training. This boy looked like he had had a lot. He looked like he went to some military camp. I was amazed he hadn't been kicked out. Most of us demigods didn't last long in normal school.

Chiron had finally gotten his voice back after almost having his head shot off and scream, "STOP!" Everyone was silent. They had never seen Chiron like this. By now I was standing up in the river and was healing up nice and fine. My ears heard the command but my mind didn't register it. Before I knew what I was doing the boy had been shot down. The water had became like a bullet. It hit him square in the chest. The boy was now lying on his back on the ground.

"Percy!" Chiron screamed at me."What did you do?"

"I-I-I don't know." I said. Chiron rushed to the boy's side. Suddenly it registered to me what Chiron had said. " What do you mean 'what did you do'? I helped. He was bullying you. Even worse than Clarisse, and that is hard to do.

"Hey" Clarisse screamed at me.

"I tried to stop him." I told Chiron, completely ignoring Clarisse.

"Do you know who you just almost killed?" Chiron demanded.

"No. Who? He looked like a rouge camper."

" Lupa's going to kill me." Chiron muttered before turning to the campers and ordering them, "Take this young man to the infirmary."

"Wait what do you mean. Who's Lupa? Who is he related to?" I demanded. Suddenly the hunters appeared, with Thalia at the front.

"Jason! What happened?" Thalia demanded after she saw the boy. She turned to me. "What did you do Percy?"

"I am so confused. Who is he?" I demanded

"He's Thalia's brother, Percy." Annabeth told me. I hadn't even realized she was there. "He's her brother." She repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

Percy had tried to defend himself but it was still mean. He didn't even know Jason was Thalia's brother. I talked to Thalia after they had taken Jason away.

"Percy is so sorry. He didn't know Jason was your brother." I defended.

"I know." She said.

"Thalia, are you okay?"

"What?" She asked. She shook her head nad actually looked at me.

"Thalia, are you okay?"

"Oh, I just think it just isn't fair. I barely know him, and every time I see him he's in trouble."

"He'll be okay." I said, trying to comfort her.

"I know." She just looked straight ahead.

"Where's Artemis anyways?"

"She was told to go to Olympus, the gods think something's happening in Greece."

"So you're going to stay here?"

"Only for a few days."

"Why? Why can't you stay longer?"

"We are still looking for the Roman camp. I'm going to be leading the group. Last time Artemis led us there our memories were erased just like Jason's."

"Oh."

"I gotta go. Bye." Thalia turned around but had an afterthought, "Have you always noticed that I come at the worst times. I don't even know why she specifically sent us here if she won't be up there that long. We can handle ourselves in the woods. I wonder. Oh well." That gave me a good bye hug. Thalia left and began to head toward the infirmary. I left to and began walking to the Athena cabin. I went in there and took a nap.

_ I was in Olympus. The gods were discussing whether or not to go to Greece or stay here. Zeus was the first to speak._

_ "There has been a disturbance on Mount Olympus."_

_ "Are you going to be Captain Obvious the entire meeting?" Apollo retorted._

_"Yes brother, are you going to be mystic or just tell us what's happening?." Poseidon butted in._

_"Brother, I am getting there. I believe another Titan has risen." Zeus responded._

_ Apollo waved his hand like he was signaling that he was being obvious again. Dionysus laid back in his chair and closed his eyes and twirled a grapevine around in his hand._

_ "Who is it?" Hermes demanded. "He better not get in the way of my deliveries. It's mayhem in my delivery system."_

_"I don't know. But I don't think your deliveries will be hurt." Zeus answered._

_"Then why are we here?" Apollo asked._

_"Yes, for once Apollo is right, besides, I've got a machine to fix." Hephaestus added._

_"You always have a machine to fix." Artemis said._

_"Sis, breathe. You are too tense." Apollo added._

_ "Don't call me sis!" Artemis yelled at him."My hunters are stuck at that wretched camp."_

_"Hey. That camp keeps our kids safe." Athena added._

_ Artemis continued as if she hadn't said anything, "They are becoming suspicious. I never send them there unless I'm going to be here for a while. I am going to send them back to the woods tomorrow to help the suspicions and when I do that I better not be here."_

_"Could we get back on topic?" Poseidon asked._

_"Stop talking everyone." Athena ordered._

_ "Honey, just because your smart doesn't mean you get to order us around." Aphrodite commented. Athena glared in her direction._

_"Athena's right." Poseidon said._

_ "Wait, did I just hear you right? You just agreed with Athena." Ares demanded. Poseidon completely ignored him. _

_ "There is a dream interfering with this conversation." Poseidon said. Everyone turned towards where I watched._

_"Of course, it's one of yours." Aphrodite said._

_ "Stop talking Aphrodite. At least my kids have a brain, all yours care about is make-up and boys." She turned back to me. "Annabeth, awaken." She ordered._

My eyes flew open. I sat up in my bed, so there was something wrong on Olympus. I got out of bed and went outside, it was night so I couldn't see anything. I still saw a light in the infirmary though so Thalia was still there.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason

Thalia eventually left after she had told me all that had happened and I had told her. After she went the boy named Percy and Piper left too. Once everyone was gone something strange happened. The air shimmered at the foot of my bed and a man appeared. He looked really serious.

"Hello son." The man said, " I am you father, Jupiter."

I was so amazed he came. I wanted to yell at him. Scream at him for bringing me here again, but all I said was, "Hi father."

" Why are you in this bed? My son would never be beaten."

" Why don't you ask that Percy guy. He did this to me." I explained to him what happened but he showed no emotion. He just sat there and nodded.

"I see. I knew you and him would not be friends. For starters you are my son. Not Zeus's son like Thalia. Thalia is more controlled and calm. You, you are my son. Son of Jupiter. In my roman form I am much more about war and conquest. I am also tempermental, just ask any of my siblings. I am more destructive. You take after me, my son. It's an honor. Zeus is to calm if you ask me. "

" You think that's an honor. Everyone here looks at me like I'm a freak. I can't even control my anger. I almost electrocuted Chiron, Piper, and Percy. I don't like being that way. Why couldn't I have been Zeus's son. He is much more calm."

"Jason, I think that you should apologize to your friends for starters. But Percy, he might not or he might forgive you. I know Chiron will understand, Piper she still cares about you so she won't abandon you, but Percy, I've never liked that boy and from what I see, even when you are calm, you don't like him either. It would be impossible to get Percy as a friend. As you could see he is very protective of his camp and doesn't like anyone interfering. Oh, and it wasn't the roman form acting up in you. It was something else. I don't know what."

"I've got to get out of here. I need to find my friends. Where are my friends? Can't you tell me. I want to go back home." I tried to stand up but felt a little light headed. When I got my footing I began walking to the door. However Jupiter, or Zeus, I don't know which one, stepped right in my path.

" Where do you think you are going?" He demanded

"I think that I am leaving this hospital place. I have to get out."

"Everyone out there is going to hate you. You know that right?"

" Yeah I know. Believe me, I've gone through this before."

"Okay then. I will go with you. I have to talk to Thalia anyway." The air around him shimmered and he appeared again. Now he however looked much more calm and looked more easy going. He was now Zeus.

I walked outside and just like Jupiter said, everyone glared at me. I just kept walking towards Zeus's cabin, not even giving anyone a second glance. Zeus/Jupiter however disappeared and reappeared to where Thalia was standing. Right next to the swords arena.

Percy

I was heading back home after winter break when my mom found me. I was walking home. She caught up with me and told me that she had found a new school for me to go to. It was called Xavier High School. I hadn't been there before. I would start tomorrow. I was overjoyed (not). A the last school I sort-of, accidentally blew up the chemistry lab. Honestly, I wasn't aiming for the teacher. It just happened. The teacher ended up in the hospital in a full body cast. I never saw her again, obviously I was not invited back.

The next morning I woke up and put on my school uniform and left. I really didn't want to go out in public with that thing on, but it wasn't my decision. When I got there my first class was chemistry. Apparently, there was an seventh grader visiting. She was obviously very good at chemistry, otherwise she wouldn't be visiting. Guess who got paired up with her. Me.

We were in the middle of an experiment, of course she was doing all the work considering I had a D in science and the teacher didn't trust me with chemicals that could explode.

"So... I guess were partners. Do you like science?" I said. Now I am not the best conversation starter, so the girl stared at me like I was a freak, which I partly was.

"Yeah I like science. Just to tell you, it's good to start a conversation with 'what's your name?', just so you know." She sarcastically replied.

"Okay, so what's your name?"

"Carly."

"Caroline. Please begin the experiment. This is no time for chit-chat." The teacher told us.

"Don't you ever, ever, call me Caroline." She screamed at the teacher. The weird thing was that she was holding the beaker and when she said it the beaker began to melt. I looked at her hand but I wasn't even burning or getting hot. Strange.

"So, your name's Caroline?" I asked.

"NO!" Her hair erupted in flames and her eyes started glowing red. By now, the beaker was, how shall I put it? History, a thing of the past. I shot her with water and she screamed. The weird thing was that when her hair caught fire the teacher didn't even notice, but when I got her wet the I was sent out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy

I came by the nurses office later to apologize. The nurse had gone off into the hall to talk with a teacher. Carly was sitting on the bed with a frown on her face. When she saw me she looked up and glared at me. She stood up and came towards me.

"What was that for? You drenched me! Now they are waiting for my parents that don't exist!", She yelled at me.

"Well your hair was sort-of on fire and you looked like you wanted to burn me pretty bad."

"You drenched me!" ,She repeated. As she started critiquing me more, and coming up with all my faults, as she talked a monster came up behind her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my deadly ballpoint pen, my greatest weapon. But before I had the chance to uncap it Carly put her hand up behind her, and without turning around, she and shot the monster with a ball of fire. He disintegrated into nothingness and she continued talking as if nothing had happened. When she was done she looked at me expecting me to retort.

"You-you just shot a monster. You didn't even turn around.", I stuttered out.

"Well duh stupid. You think I want to get killed? Anyways, they are always so loud. I mean you'd think they'd try to be quiet. But no. They just charge. Stupid animals. Back on topic though, You owe me an new everything! And you also are going to get me out of here."

"I can get you out of here. But forget the shopping part." With that I took her outside and told the nurse she had to get some water and I was showing her where. We got outside without much disturbance and I called for Blackjack. "Blackjack. Where are you?"

" Blackjack? Who's that?",asked Carly. Before I could answer Blackjack came swooping through the clouds and Carly stared in shock. "You have a pegasus?"

_Yo boss. What's this girl doing her? Don't tell me I have to carry you _and _her. _Blackjack complained.

"You _have _to take us to camp Blackjack. We have no other way to get there." I replied. completely ignoring Blackjacks earlier remark.

_I can't believe you. If you had given me a heads up I could have brought Pork-Pie. But no, just spring it on the poor horse. No one cares about the horse. Do this, do that. No one ever asks the horses opinion. Or when they do they don't even wait for the answer._

"I saved you, remember, so get over it. Come on Carly." I said turning to her.

"We are going to ride off to who knows where on a who knows what to do who knows?" Carly asked.

"Pretty much for you. By the way, that 'who knows what' is a pegasus named Blackjack. The 'who knows where' as you call it is camp half-blood."

"I'm going to camp in the middle of the school year? Now that is unusual. Not that I mind. Wait, just to make sure, this is an overnight camp right? Cause I don't have a place to go otherwise."

"Don't you have family? Wait, ignore that last comment. And yes. We have to figure out who your godly parent is."

"Godly parent?"

"Yep, now before you say it. Yes, the gods exist. When they have children with mortals however, like us, we become half-bloods. Half-human, half-god, or demigods as we call them."At that moment monsters appeared all around us. Carly stayed completely calm while I took out my ballpoint pen and uncapped it. It grew to a 3-foot long sword made of celestial bronze, so it can only hurt monster, demigods or gods, not mortals. "We have to go now. I mean NOW!" We got on Blackjack.

"Can he carry both of us?"

" Yeah he can. He just doesn't like to. Now you. I don't know who your parent is but keep those monsters busy. Use you fire." She began to shoot fireballs at all the monsters while Blackjack began to lift off the ground. They disintegrated one by one. I didn't know who her parent was but at that point I really didn't care.

Annabeth

I was walking around camp because that year I had decided to stay at camp since I couldn't deal with the monsters in San Francisco. I was walking down the beach when I saw a pegasus in the sky. There were two riders. One was steering the animal while the other was shooting, are those what I think they are? Yep, fire balls. Once they entered the ring of protection that surrounds Camp Half-Blood I could make out the riders more clearly. The horse was definitely Blackjack. The boy riding in front was Percy and the girl in the back I didn't recognize. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was still shooting the monsters and didn't even look stressed. When they landed Percy told her about the magical boundaries.

"Hi my name is Annabeth. I live at Camp Half-Blood. " I introduced myself to the girl.

"My name's Carly." she, Carly, said.

"Oh is that short for something?" I asked

"Caroline." Percy whispered to me.

"Oh Caroline. That's a nice name." As soon as I said it I knew that it was a mistake. Her eyes flared and she raised he hand and shot a fireball at me. I hit the deck and it flew over my head and right under Chiron's beard. He was coming up to see what happened and got more than what he bargained for. He had needed a shave after all.

"What happened here?" Chiron asked.

"We have new camper. Carly this is Chiron. Chiron this is Carly." Percy explained.

"Oh, is Carly short for something?" He asked

"NO!" Me , Percy, and Carly said in unison.

"Okay... Welcome to camp, Carly. Do you know who your godly parent is. As I can see you shoot fire. Maybe you are a Hephaestus child" Chiron stated.

"Sure. I don't think I'm good with tools though, so I doubt it." Carly told him. We headed over to the forge. Leo greeted us at the door.

"Hey guys. Watcha doin' here? This isn't normally the place you guys like to hang out." Leo said. Now Leo was, how shall I put it? Um, strange, unordinary, he is the only person I know who can turn a serious situation into the funniest thing in the world. "Who's the girl? Never met you before", he turned to Carly, " What's your name?"

"Carly." She answered.

"Ah, Carly. That sounds like it's short for something. Caroline maybe." Carly fired up but Leo didn't even flinch. He was immune to fire after all.

"Don't ever call me that." She ordered. Percy shot her with some water and her fire went out.

Leo just stood there with his hands in his pockets. "So a little touchy are we. Well, welcome to the forge. We make weapons but recently be have been more focused on a new ship I am building. Come inside."

Because of Carly's little episode, everyone looked at her then at Leo then at her then Leo. I guess they thought she was a fire user like Leo. He showed her around the forge. I told him that we wanted to see if she was a Hephaestus kid so he led us to the building area. She tried to build something together but she couldn't. She kept getting angry. But Leo would help her, even though she _was_ on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy

Okay I admit I was a little startled when Carly's hair set fire. She looked like she wanted to kill Leo, not that she could, he is one of the fire users which means he can summon fire when he wants to and is immune to it. He showed her around the forge, but when they tried to build something she kept messing up. She set herself on fire a few times but he just helped her. People just stared at us. He didn't look like he liked the attention. It was hard enough being a fire -user, he didn't need more attention drawn to him. No one else would even step close to her.

"I can't do it. This is too difficult." She finally said.

"It's okay," He told her, "you'll find your godly parent soon enough. Even if it isn't Hephaestus. If you ever want to try again, come in."

With that she left. I stayed back. I had never liked the forge so Leo looked pretty surprised I was staying.

"Why are you still here? I mean, it's awesome your here, but you don't like this place." He finally said.

"Oh. I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us. I mean yeah I can cool her down but she actually seems to listen to you. Could you come with us?" I asked him.

"Oh. Are you sure? I guess, If you want me to come. I can't leave for long though. I still have a lot of stuff I need to add to the blueprints for the ship but sure." With that we left. Carly, Annabeth, and Chiron were waiting outside for us. When they saw Leo they were a little confused. I pulled Annabeth and Chiron aside.

" Leo's the only one who is immune to fire. So I asked him to joined us. I'm thinking me and Leo together can take care of her if you want to leave." I said

"Are you sure. I mean, yeah, I have to go practice in the arena but I don't want you do die or anything." Annabeth said.

"I'll be fine. Just go. You to Chiron" I said. She hugged me and left. She looked back at Leo and he smiled.

"I probably should go, I've got an archery class to teach and I've got Jason to take care of." With that Chiron left to. I went back to Leo and Carly and we kept walking. I guess Carly had eavesdropped on our conversation because on our way there she started a dangerous conversation.

"Who's Jason. Why does he have to be taken care of?" Carly asked.

"Oh Jason. He is, I mean was, my friend. He came here last summer because Hera had sent him, because she sort-of needed him to rescue her. He got his memory wiped. Once he saved her with me and Piper's help she gave him some of his memories. He disappeared the next day and was never found again. About a week ago he came back. He went on a rampage and almost electrocuted the entire camp. Percy here got into a fight with him. Sky versus water. An interesting mixture. Percy knocked him out and Jason ended up in the hospital. He got up a few days ago and walked back to the woods. He seems to like it there. We had to postpone our capture the flag game until we find him. We have been searching non-stop.. Chiron is thinking of sending an entire team into the woods to look. But we don't know. I was thinking of going in there with Piper but I'm not sure." Leo told her.

"Oh. Why don't you go too Percy?" She asked me.

"Well, how shall I put this? We aren't exactly, um, friends. We sort-of hate each other. I think me being there would just anger him more." I replied.

"Can I come then. I can help. We can go during the night."

"How would you see." I had never really fully understood the fact that Leo can play with fire, literally play with fire, like will it to come to him. As if him and Carly had a silent understanding they both held out their hands and willed them to set fire. I stepped back, I shot water at them to extinguish their hands. "I guess that would work."

" You can play with fire too?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah. I'm a fire user. There are very few of me but yeah, I can play with fire." Leo replied

"Nice. Wait if you can play with fire why am I not like you. Are any other gods fire gods?" She asked us.

"Well there's Hestia. But she hasn't had any children. We have a cabin for her here but no one is in there. But she is the only other fire god." I responded.

"Maybe I'm her kid. I wonder if I am." She said. She was starting to get excited and, just like Leo, when she gets excited, she sort-of heats up.

"Well. I don't know but maybe. Could you please cool down now?" Leo asked her. He put his hand on her shoulder and I could see her cooling down. She looked at Leo and smiled.

"Thanks." She told him, "I'm gonna go look around. Bye." She said to me and Leo. She walked away and waved by. We both waved back. Then we looked at each other and immediately put our hands down.

"You like her." I looked at Leo and said.

"Do not. I mean she's nice and all but no, no I don't. And I'm two years older than her and it would be strange." Leo retorted.

"You may make a point there but if I don't tease you about this then I'll have nothing to tease you about and that would be boring unless you do other embarrassing stuff. So I'm sticking with this until the time comes."

"Do you want me to tell Annabeth that you like her and she likes you? I would recommend dropping the subject." Leo told me.

"Don't you dare. I will kill you if you do. We got to get going now. Come on. Chiron is waiting for us in the big house with Annabeth and Piper."

"Aha, I have leverage."

"I thought you wanted to drop it."

With that we started walking to the big house. On the way there we saw Annabeth and she came to walk with us.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy-" Leo started but I tackled him and we went to the ground. I pinned him down.

"Don't you dare." I told him trying to stifle a laugh. Then I held up my hand and helped me up.

"He-" Leo started again but I punched me in the shoulder and he stopped talking.

"Boys." She simply stated before running off to the big house.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline

After a day of riding a pegasus and learning that the gods actually existed I felt like I could pass out. But we just kept moving, we went to the forge and met this nice boy, Leo. He was so funny. When he lit his hand on fire I sort-of freaked out but calmed down after he told me why. I told them I wanted to go for a walk. Now believe me I can be very quiet when I want to. I walked into the woods totally forgetting that that boy, Jason, was still in there. I was just walking around when I saw a boy sitting next to a tree. As I approached I guess he heard me and he stood up. The air crackled with electricity. He glared at me.

"Who are you? I don't remember you." He asked.

"How about you tell me your name first and who your godly parent is then I will tell you mine."

"My name is Jason, son of Jupiter. And yours?"

"My name is Carly. No, it's not short for anything. I don't know who my parent is but I hope to find out soon. Is Jupiter the roman Zeus"

" Yes, nice to meet you. Why did you come out here? Did Chiron ask you to come out here?"

"Who's Chiron and no, no one asked me to come out. I wanted some fresh air. Is Chiron that horse I set on fire a few hours ago?"

"Yeah. Maybe I could actually make a friend here. I had a little outburst yeasterday, but I didn't feel like it was me. I felt like some one else was really mad in my body. It was so strange. But, come and sit then." He suddenly seemed relaxed. He wasn't as tense and he was calm. "Do you know Percy? He almost killed me"

"I don't think Percy would ever do that on purpose. He seems nice. He did bring me here after all."

"Then you must be on his good side. Me not so much. I sort of almost killed him myself so we're even. I gonna go back to camp soon. I just needed to clear my mind. Hopefully I won't electrocute anyone when I go back."

"I'll head back with you. Just, please don't kill me." I told him. He actually laughed. He had seemed so serious but now he seems like an actual boy.

"Don't worry. Come on. I know a short-cut to get to the big house. I think Chiron would like to yell at me." We both laughed at that remark.

"Sure." We began heading back. His way actually was shorter. We ended up on the back porch of the big house. We laughed all the way there. He was actually really funny and nice, I can't believe Chiron wanted to lock him up. I guess he could be a little mean. But that's before you know him. When we got there me and Jason were cracking up. When we walked in I suddenly felt really self-conscious, everyone was looking at me. They immediately stood up and tried to go to their weapons.

"Guys it's okay, it's just me and Jason." I turned to him. " You are so right, their faces are so priceless."

"I told you." He began to walk over to Chiron, who immediately stiffened. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess." Chiron said, a little confused. Me and Jason cracked up.

"Sorry." We said in unison. That just made us laugh more. We both took a seat on the couch cracking up. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay. Come on we have to stop. Ready serious face." We both suddenly looked at each other with serious faces and laughed again. This time even kids at the ping pong table were trying to stifle laughs.

"Jason, where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you." Chiron asked.

"Out in the woods." He responded. By now we had calmed down.

"And you Caroline-" I immediately screamed at him.

"Don't ever call me that!"

"Okay, Carly, we were just discussing how to find Jason but since you have found him we don't have to worry about that threat for now. I am happy we found him and all but you were told specifically to not go into the woods."

"You can't tell me what or what not to do. I could burn you to ashes in literally five seconds. Anyways isn't it a free country?" I stated back to him. I high fived Jason and we smiled at each other.

"Next topic of conversation." Chiron said through gritted teeth, " The Roman Camp. We have to find where they are." Jason was immediately on guard. "I think that Percy should lead this quest. Any objections?"

"What a shock." A girl muttered. She looked sort-of mean and disastrous. Like she was out to kill.

"Do you have a better suggestion Clarisse?" Chiron asked

"I actually do. why don't we let that idiotic new girl lead it."

"Are you talking about me?" I asked.

"Is there any other new girl who pretty much asked to be killed?" she asked like I was an idiot. I so wanted to set her on fire.

"Carly don't." Chiron ordered, " Clarisse I wouldn't talk like that to her. She can be, how should I say it? Touchy."

"What could she do to me? She looks so weak."

"Bad thing to say." Chiron muttered. My hair set fire and I lifted my hand and shot a fireball straight at her. She screamed and ducked for cover, so did Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Leo, and Chiron. The others were too late to realize what happened. The ping pong table set fire. Leo came straight over to me while Percy sprayed the ping pong table with water to take out the fire. Jason just sat there amazed that I could do that.

"Calm down." Leo put his hand on my shoulder. "Just breathe. Clarisse has a strange sense of humor." He said, glaring at Clarisse.

"Okay. I'm fine." I said.

" I would believe you more if your eyes weren't balls of fire." He said. I laughed and immediately my hair settled down and my eyes went back to normal. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak.

"And I thought that Jason was irritable." Clarisse muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth

Chiron had summoned all of the cabin leaders except for Nyssa and asked for Leo instead, probably because he was the one building the boat. When we all got there we began discussing the Jason problem. We were all arguing when we heard someone cracking up outside. We all turned and standing in the doorway was Jason and that new girl, Carly, they looked like they were dying from laughter. They came into the room and sat on the couch still laughing. Then Clarisse, being the knuckle head she is, had to comment on Carly, and how she was stupid to go into the woods alone. Her hair immediately set fire and she shot a fireball at Clarisse. I got under the table with some of the others. The ping pong table erupted in flames and Percy stood up and began to drench the table in water, sadly enough, that also meant everyone else at the table. We were all soaking wet and Leo just stood in front of Carly, trying to calm her down. When she looked calm he went back to his seat and sat down. His chair was still on fire but he didn't seem to notice, he just swatted out the flames.

"So back to business?" Leo asked like the idiot he is. Everyone in the meantime was just looking at Carly who looked very self-conscious.

"I'm going to go." She simply said.

"Me too." Jason said and walked Carly to the door. He could tell she was really embarassed, she had almost killed us all. We all sat down in our wet clothes.

"Like Leo said we have to get back to business. Percy should lead this quest. Again there should be no objections. Now who do you choose Percy. Remember you can only bring two other people." Chiron said.

"Definitely Annabeth and I don't know who else. Maybe that Carly girl. She could be helpful, she can kill a monster without even trying." Percy responded.

"You have to bring Jason because otherwise they will think you are attacking." Chiron said.

"I _have_ to bring Jason. We hate each other."

"Would you like to have Jason with you or would you like to have the entire camp of well trained demigods after you, preparing to kill."

"Well..."

"Percy." I said exasperated, "We'll bring Jason, but under one rule; he has to listen to us on the quest."

"Deal." Chiron said. "One more thing, is the _Argo II_ ready?"

"We are almost done we just have to do some finishing touches."

"Perfect. We will leave in one month. That will give us time to prepare the ship and spring break is in a month right?" Chiron finished the conversation and everyone left. The dryads came in and tried to salvage all the remains from the ping pong table that could be reused.

Percy

Carly seemed so nice. She could become friends with almost everyone. She even got Jason back to the table. I was actually really impressed. I saw her sitting on the beach. She had her leg up to her chest. She just watched the waves.. I walked up to her and sat down next to her. She saw me.

"I'm sorry. I almost killed everyone at the table." she apologized.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Clarisse does that to everyone. I once even drench Clarisse with water. Believe me, it wasn't your fault. Now I'm going to ask you a question and you can't get mad or I'll throw you in the lake. Okay?" I said.

"Yeah I promise. But you would never dump me in the lake."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Now my question, so why do you hate the name Caroline so much?"


	9. Chapter 9

Percy

"I was so hoping that wasn't the question but I knew it would be. Well my mom met my dad and they had me. My mom left right after she had me and never returned. At that time there was a woman my dad was dating besides my mom and her name was Caroline. He named me after her."

"That's all?"

"I'm not done. After she got close to my dad one night she was in his room and he was reading his book. She apparently was a criminal on the run who had escaped from jail. That night I got a dream (I thought everyone got these dreams), it was about that my dad was going to be murdered and immediately ran to him. I got to his door and it was locked. I had to get in there, I could hear him pleading to Caroline. I finally broke the lock but I was too late. I opened the door and BANG. She just shot him there. She held the gun to my head and told me if I told anyone about this I would be dead to. I was only four at the time so I did the only thing that came to my mind, I ran out the door and down the street until I was far away. When I got there in the morning the police were there, I didn't return.

"I now am too scared to stay in one place for too long. She follows me, watching me. I feel her outside. I wake up in the middle of the night and switch hotels, motels, or just alleyways, scared she's outside. I always keep this switchblade that my mom gave me to defend myself before she left. I've never used it. I can be quiet when I want to and very skilled at sneaking around and I hate to admit it, but stealing. I can normally escape from dangerous situations. When I met my first monster I was five, I just held out my had as if that would stop him. Suddenly my hand shot fire, I looked at it and it was fine. Since then I have been on the run, I kill monsters daily, I normally stay in dark alleys, I also learned how to change someone's mind. I just hold up my hand and a mist envelopes whoever I am trying to trick and I tell them a lie and they think it's true.

"That's how I got into your class, I found your mom and used the mist-like thing. I had heard about you, I had once been walking around on this place when I saw you and a bull like thing. I thought about interfering but I knew you had to stand up to this thing alone. When you stabbed the bull I knew it wouldn't fully kill him and you looked about ready to pass-out. I shot a small fireball and helped finish him off. You never even noticed me. Since then have just seen you around fighting monsters. I saw you in a gym fighting giants that I sort-of helped you find. Sorry. I used to go to that school by using the mist and the giants found me but I left and you came , they didn't follow me because they wanted you more. I convinced your mom to take you to that school you met me at, and I convinced the teacher that I was good at chemistry, I just meant to stay with you in the class but I can't really control my hair, but I know that no mortal ever sees because my hair can set fire and they don't even notice. When you found out who I was you took me here. That's it. Thanks for taking me here by the way. But I still feel her here."

"Wow. That's rough. Wait, what did she look like?"

"Um blond, tall, skinny, and sort of tan. Why?"

"I don't know, just wondering. Now you thought I wouldn't throw you in the lake, right?"

"Right. You wouldn't dare." I picked her up under the arms and since I was taller I could lift her easily and I threw her in the lake. She screamed. "PERCY!"

"Told you I would." She quickly got out of the lake and pulled me in. We both laughed. When we got out she was soaking wet but I was perfectly dry because I only got wet if I wanted to. We began walking to the cabins, we were both laughing hysterically.

"Bye. I gotta go to sleep." I said. I walked to Poseidon's cabin and laid down, but I couldn't fall asleep.

Caroline

Thanks to Percy I am now soaking wet. I was walking around looking for Annabeth, Jason, or Chiron when I saw her. Standing under the protective tree was the real Caroline. She walked to me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

"Why watching you. Why else?" She responded.

"I could kill you for killing my dad."

"Oh you wouldn't do that honey." She said and stepped closer.

"Get away, you killer."

"I killed him for your own good."

"You killed my father!" I screamed at her.

"Now honey don't yell. I mean good."

"Good? Good? You meant good when you killed my father? You meant good when you almost killed me?"

"Honey breathe."

"And don't call ne HONEY!" My hair caught fire and I summoned a fireball in my hand.

"I see you've mastered your power. I was scared of that."

"Leave now!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't hurt me honey. I love you. I always watched over you. Always." I shot a fireball at her but the air around her shimmered and she disappeared.

"Come back you coward!" I screamed.

"I never left." The air next to me shimmered and she appeared. She held a knife to my neck. "You wouldn't hurt me. Would you?"

"Caroline!" I heard someone scream at the bottom of the hill. I couldn't see but I heard hooves which meant it was Chiron.

"See you later my dear. Remember I am _always_ watching you. Oh by the way thank you for leading to your friend. I'd watch your back from now on. Your friend might not be who you think they are." The air shimmered again and she disappeared.

"Are you okay Carly? You look pale. Who was that?" But I realized that it wasn't Chiron it was Percy. He was riding Blackjack.

"That was Caroline. The real one." I answered.

"What do you mean 'the real Caroline'?"

"I mean the Caroline who killed my dad. The Caroline that almost killed me when I was four. That Caroline who follows me everywhere. The Caroline who sends monsters after me. That Caroline."

"We have to see Chiron. Hop on." But I just stood there. Frozen. Looking over the hill to where she stood. Caroline.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy

I was just taking Blackjack for a nighttime workout because I couldn't sleep, when he spotted a light at the top of the hill around Thalia's tree, we still call it that even though Thalia is a real kid now.

_Hey boss. Isn't that the new girl. _

"What girl?"

_The girl at the top of the hill, blindo._

"Caroline you mean?"

_Yeah that's her. Who is that woman next to her? Wait. Is that woman past the property line?_

"Yeah she is."

_Is that a knife? Oh gods I have a phobia of knives._

"A knife?"

_Yeah clear as day._

"Caroline!" She didn't turn so I made Blackjack canter up the hill. When I got there the woman was gone and Carly was deadly white.

_ She looks like a ghost in a way boss. Shouldn't we see Chiron?_

"Come on Carly, we got to see Chiron."

_That's just what I said. Can't you think of you own lines?_

But she didn't move. At the bottom of the hill was the woman, the real Caroline, I took out Riptide.

"It's okay. You can't hurt her. And you definitely and you don't want her as an enemy. Believe me it's like having Hades around you twenty four seven." The sky rumbled.

"How did she cross the property line. Mortals aren't supposed to be able to see this place."

"I can tell you one thing for sure, that woman in not a person, she's an above earth Hades." The sky rumbled again.

"Come on. Let's walk." When we got down the hill Carly had gotten her color back. We found Chiron waiting for us down there to. Behind Chiron was Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason. Carly ran to Jason and hugged him, for a second he was surprised but then he hugged her back and calmed her down. She cried, I didn't think that Jason could be caring but I guess she was hard not to like. When she finally was done Jason took her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah."

"Can she stay in Zeus's cabin tonight? I think she needs to be with someone." Jason asked.

"Yeah but just for tonight." Chiron said. Jason and Carly left and began heading toward the cabins. Jason kept his arm around her making sure she was alright.

"What happened and who was that lady?" Chiron asked

"That was the real Caroline. The only thing is I don't get is how did she get through the border. And um, how do I put this? I think she's a goddess." I responded.

"A what? That is a serious statement. Are you sure?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. When I came up she disappeared like a god. The air around her shimmered and she disappeared."

"This is not good. And believe me, she is not a goddess." Chiron muttered.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Just to make sure, did she threaten Carly?" he asked

"She didn't threaten but she did hold a knife to her throat." I replied.

"I knew she would be back. She is helping her husband." Chiron muttered.

"Who?" We all said in unison.

"I'm afraid Tethys' back for revenge ."

Annabeth

I saw Percy next to Thalia's tree with Carly and I was about to run to him.

"Stop." Chiron ordered.

"Why? I need to help." I said.

"They'll come down." Behind Chiron Jason was already there with Leo and Piper. They were just standing there waiting. I went next to them and stood by Piper. Percy and Carly started walking down the hill with Blackjack behind them. When they got down the hill Carly ran to Jason. She hugged him. For a second he was surprised but then he hugged her back. He looked like her older brother. He made sure she was okay then took her to Zeus's cabin. Piper looked like she wanted to kill Carly.

"Breathe. Just breathe." I whispered to Piper. Chiron explained to us that Phoebe was back. The wife of Atlas, the titan who ruled the moon before Artemis has come back.

"Phoebe has been using Carly to find Camp Half-Blood. She killed her father so he wouldn't learn her true identity and alert his daughter." Chiron explained, "She sent Jason back here know we would need him to find the Roman camp. She wants us to find their camp for her. We are her servants in a way. There has to be a way for her to follow Carly's movements. Yes gods and goddesses can see the whole world but she knows exactly what Carly is going to do. Percy, has Carly told you anything helpful."

"Not that I can remember. You have to ask Jason, she talks to him not me." Percy said.

"Right. Maybe we can talk to him in the morning. Percy come with me, we need to talk about your quest." Chiron said. Percy hopped on Chiron's back and they rode off to the big house. Me and Piper began walking to the cabins with Leo. I wish Jason had never come, we never would have had this problem, it would be a normal summer camp year. Why camp I have just one normal year. I am so tired I'm going to bed. I went to my cabin and fell down and almost immediately fell asleep.

_I was in a fog-covered beach, there were a group of kids talking. They were all wearing the same outfit._

_ "He disappeared again." One said, she had black hair and a whole lot of make-up on._

_ "We have to alert Lupa. What if he went to the same place? We need to send a search party. Maybe they are keeping him hostage." Another said. This one had brown hair with blue eyes. She looked calm._

_ "Madison's right. We have to find Lupa and get her permission to launch a level four mission." Another one said. This one looked like Clarisse but had black hair as well and brownish red eyes, not evil but like Ares when he's mad. I'm guessing she is daughter of Ares. The one I'm guessing is Madison spoke again._

_ "I'm right! I mean right of course I'm right, but are you sure about a level four. That's a serious accusation of something we don't even know." Madison said._

_ "We're listening to Madison, we _must_ be desperate." A boy said, he was tall with brown hair. _

_ "Hey! I take offense." Madison yelled._

_ "Madison, quiet. That is enough we have to be quiet, monsters are out here, And yes I'm sure it's a code four. We need to set up the war ships." The Clarisse-like girl said._

_ "Your one to talk Reyna. You have been freaking out since he disappeared. Why should we listen to you?" Madison back talked. Who disappeared? Who are they talking about? I wondered._

_ "Shut up. Come on guys, there's nothing here." Reyna turned to Madison and said, "You should listen to me because I am your leader and at this point in time I am stable. So shut up." She began to storm away from Madison. I began to follow them but I snapped a twig and Reyna turned around, everyone took out there swords and got in circle back to back. They looked straight in my direction._

_ "Jason, was that you? JASON! Where are you?" She screamed at the sky._

"JASON!" I screamed. I immediately woke up. I was drenched in a cold sweat, my cabin mates were all around me. Percy ran to the front.

"Annabeth. Are you okay?" He knelt down next to me. I was going to lie and say something like 'Yeah, I'm okay, I just had a bad dream." But all I said was,

"I saw something bad. Really bad."

"Annabeth, calm down." Percy said.

"Calm down, calm down. You want me to calm down after what I saw?"

"What did you see?" He demanded.

" I think Jason has begun a war worse, much worse, than the Titan war." I simply said.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy

I was just taking Blackjack for a nighttime workout because I couldn't sleep, when he spotted a light at the top of the hill around Thalia's tree, we still call it that even though Thalia is a real kid now.

_Hey boss. Isn't that the new girl. _

"What girl?"

_The girl at the top of the hill, blindo._

"Caroline you mean?"

_Yeah that's her. Who is that woman next to her? Wait. Is that woman past the property line?_

"Yeah she is."

_Is that a knife? Oh gods I have a phobia of knives._

"A knife?"

_Yeah clear as day._

"Caroline!" She didn't turn so I made Blackjack canter up the hill. When I got there the woman was gone and Carly was deadly white.

_ She looks like a ghost in a way boss. Shouldn't we see Chiron?_

"Come on Carly, we got to see Chiron."

_That's just what I said. Can't you think of you own lines?_

But she didn't move. At the bottom of the hill was the woman, the real Caroline, I took out Riptide.

"It's okay. You can't hurt her. And you definitely don't want her as an enemy. Believe me it's like living in the Underworld twenty four seven."

"How did she cross the property line. Mortals aren't supposed to be able to see this place."

"I can tell you one thing for sure, that woman in not a person, she's an above earth Hades." The sky rumbled.

"Come on. Let's walk." When we got down the hill Carly had gotten her color back. We found Chiron waiting for us down there to. Behind Chiron was Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason. Carly ran to Jason and hugged him, for a second he was surprised but then he hugged her back and calmed her down. She cried, I didn't think that Jason could be caring but I guess she was hard not to like. When she finally was done Jason took her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah."

"Can she stay in Zeus's cabin tonight? I think she needs to be with someone." Jason asked.

"Yeah but just for tonight." Chiron said. Jason and Carly left and began heading toward the cabins. Jason kept his arm around her making sure she was alright.

"What happened and who was that lady?" Chiron asked

"That was the real Caroline. The only thing is I don't get is how did she get through the border. And um, how do I put this? I think she's a goddess." I responded.

"A what? That is a serious statement. Are you sure?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. When I came up she disappeared like a god. The air around her shimmered and she disappeared."

"This is not good. And believe me, she is not a goddess." Chiron muttered.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Just to make sure, did she threaten Carly?" he asked

"She didn't threaten but she did hold a knife to her throat." I replied.

"I knew she would be back. She is helping her husband." Chiron muttered.

"Who?" We all said in unison.

"I'm afraid Tethys is back for revenge ."

Annabeth

I saw Percy next to Thalia's tree with Carly and I was about to run to him.

"Stop." Chiron ordered.

"Why? I need to help." I said.

"They'll come down." Behind Chiron Jason was already there with Leo and Piper. They were just standing there waiting. I went next to them and stood by Piper. Percy and Carly started walking down the hill with Blackjack behind them. When they got down the hill Carly ran to Jason. She hugged him. For a second he was surprised but then he hugged her back. He looked like her older brother. He made sure she was okay then took her to Zeus's cabin. Piper looked like she wanted to kill Carly.

"Breathe. Just breathe." I whispered to Piper. Chiron explained to us that Phoebe was back. The wife of Atlas, the titan who ruled the moon before Artemis has come back.

"Phoebe has been using Carly to find Camp Half-Blood. She killed her father so he wouldn't learn her true identity and alert his daughter." Chiron explained, "She sent Jason back here know we would need him to find the Roman camp. She wants us to find their camp for her. We are her servants in a way. There has to be a way for her to follow Carly's movements. Yes gods and goddesses can see the whole world but she knows exactly what Carly is going to do. Percy, has Carly told you anything helpful."

"Not that I can remember. You have to ask Jason, she talks to him not me." Percy said.

"Right. Maybe we can talk to him in the morning. Percy come with me, we need to talk about your quest." Chiron said. Percy hopped on Chiron's back and they rode off to the big house. Me and Piper began walking to the cabins with Leo. I wish Jason had never come, we never would have had this problem, it would be a normal summer camp year. Why camp I have just one normal year. I am so tired I'm going to bed. I went to my cabin and fell down and almost immediately fell asleep.

_I was in a fog-covered beach, there were a group of kids talking. They were all wearing the same outfit._

_ "He disappeared again." One said, she had black hair and a whole lot of make-up on._

_ "We have to alert Lupa. What if he went to the same place? We need to send a search party. Maybe they are keeping him hostage." Another said. This one had brown hair with blue eyes. She looked calm._

_ "Madison's right. We have to find Lupa and get her permission to launch a level four mission." Another one said. This one looked like Clarisse but had black hair as well and brownish red eyes, not evil but like Ares when he's mad. I'm guessing she is daughter of Ares. The one I'm guessing is Madison spoke again._

_ "I'm right! I mean right of course I'm right, but are you sure about a level four. That's a serious accusation of something we don't even know." Madison said._

_ "We're listening to Madison, we _must_ be desperate." A boy said, he was tall with brown hair. _

_ "Hey! I take offense." Madison yelled._

_ "Madison, quiet. That is enough we have to be quiet, monsters are out here, And yes I'm sure it's a code four. We need to set up the war ships." The Clarisse-like girl said._

_ "Your one to talk Reyna. You have been freaking out since he disappeared. Why should we listen to you?" Madison back talked. Who disappeared? Who are they talking about? I wondered._

_ "Shut up. Come on guys, there's nothing here." Reyna turned to Madison and said, "You should listen to me because I am your leader and at this point in time I am stable. So shut up." She began to storm away from Madison. I began to follow them but I snapped a twig and Reyna turned around, everyone took out there swords and got in circle back to back. They looked straight in my direction._

_ "Jason, was that you? JASON! Where are you?" She screamed at the sky, "I swear if you are at that Greek Camp again I will start a war worse than all before!"_

"JASON!" I screamed. I immediately woke up. I was drenched in a cold sweat, my cabin mates were all around me. Percy ran to the front.

"Annabeth. Are you okay?" He knelt down next to me. I was going to lie and say something like 'Yeah, I'm okay, I just had a bad dream." But all I said was,

"I saw something bad. Really bad."

"Annabeth, calm down." Percy said.

"Calm down, calm down. You want me to calm down after what I saw?"

"What did you see?" He demanded.

" I think Jason has begun a war worse, much worse, than the Titan war." I simply said.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline

I was sleeping soundly in one of the Zeus cabin cots. They hadn't ever furnished it so the best we got were cots from other cabins. You'd think that the Lord of the Sky could afford some furniture, but no. Suddenly I heard a scream, it had come from Jason. He hadn't slept all night out of what I know. When he finally went to sleep I went to sleep to. It was about seven in the morning. Suddenly Jason screamed and I also heard someone scream from the Athena cabin. Was that just a coincidence. I ran over to him.

"Jason. Wake up. Jason!" I shook him violently but he didn't wake up. He screamed again. " Jason. Wake up. WAKE UP!" He didn't get up or open his eyes. Chiron came to the door. Apparently he had heard the screams, not that they were hard to miss. There was a good deal of campers behind him. He trotted inside.

"Wake him up." He ordered.

"I've been trying. He won't wake up." I told him.

"This is not good. Not good at all." He muttered.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Suddenly another ear piercing scream hit my ears.

"Jason. Jason wake up. Jason!" Chiron screamed. By now he was far from calm. Calm was out of the ball park.

"What's wrong Chiron?" Percy asked. He must have come in while I wasn't looking. Behind him was Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. Another scream hit us right after he said it.

"Help me get him up." Chiron ordered Percy. Suddenly Jason's eyes flew open. He gasped for air like it was the best thing in the world. He sat up and saw everyone around him.

"What happened?' He asked.

Jason's little incident had freaked everyone out. He wouldn't talk to anyone and didn't even come for dinner. He refused to sleep. Whenever we convinced him to sleep it would happen again. Jason wouldn't talk about it so we didn't know what was happening. Chiron refused to tell us anything. Jason eventually never left the cabin, he just stayed there sitting on his bed. We had to post pone the quest because we couldn't leave until Jason agreed. Percy just wanted to leave but unless we want to be ambushed by well trained demigods we decided to waited.

"Jason are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Then come outside. The sun is out and there isn't a single cloud in the sky." I tried to convince him.

"I guess. But only because you asked me to." He replied. He got off the bed and began to walk towards the door. Once he got there he looked outside and walked out. He looked around and immediately clouds formed in the sky. The sun was covered up and it began to rain. It never rained at Camp Half-Blood. The sky rumbled.

"Get over it. I come out and you make it rain I go in and it's sunny. You are impossible." He mumbled to himself. He began to walk inside. The farther he got in the more sunny it got. He finally sat back on his bed and the sun was fully you.

"It's not your fault. Come on you need to go outside." I tried to convince him again.

"You saw what Jupiter did. He doesn't want me to leave. He wants me to sit here, alone."

"Oh well. If you ever feel like coming outside feel free. Oh, and try to get some sleep." I walked outside and immediately felt sad. Before that night he had been like family and now he doesn't even talk. I began walking to the big house. I saw Percy arguing with Chiron.

"What? What is happening Chiron?" Percy demanded.

"I can't tell you because truly I don't know. We have to get him to talk." He responded.

"Who? Who do you need to talk?" I asked. They apparently hadn't noticed me because when they heard me they look down at me.

"You explain it to her Chiron because I just don't understand." Percy said sarcastically. Chiron sighed.

"Well we need Jason to talk. He must have seen something important or he wouldn't be hiding out. Oh, and did you see that freak weather. It just started raining then it stopped." Chiron explained. It was short but it cleared some stuff up.

"Well, you know about that 'freak weather' that was either Jason or Zeus or Jupiter one of them. I think it was Zeus or Jupiter because when I got Jason to come outside it immediately rained but when he went back inside it stopped."

"Go back and get him." Suddenly it rained again.

We all turned around to see Jason coming toward us. He was just walking when the weirdest thing happened. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a wave came from nowhere and hit Jason in the chest. He flew back and hit a tree. He began to get up but when he got to the same place he flew up and over the trees. It looked like wind. This time he flew pretty much over the trees. This time he was prepared though so he caught himself before he landed. He brushed of his arms and flew toward us again. This time though he stopped right at the same point he was at last time. It was like an invisible line was blocking him from joining us.

Then the weirdest thing happened. After Jason had landed and was just heading back to his cabin he began to rise. Jason stopped walking and looked in amazement. Chiron ran towards him. He pulled me and Percy on his back and we galloped towards him. By now Jason was near the clouds. Then Jason freaked everyone in the camp out.

"Let me go,Tethys. Let me go!" He screamed.

"Stop. Stop. I said stop. NO!" He screamed again. He dropped. He just fell, not moving, not saying a words. Everyone watched and he fell from the sky. He looked so weak, he hit the ground but the Apollo kids said nothing was wrong. He stayed still though, not moving. When suddenly a scream came from the sky and a gush of wind hit only Jason. His eyes flew open and he sat up, cursed a little in a mix of ancient Greek and Latin. He suddenly looked like he had been electrocuted. Then he stood up and began to run to the woods when Chiron got in his way. He had his hands covering his ears.

"No, you are not. I repeat 'you are not'. You aren't going in there again you are going to come inside and tell me what you saw. And how you knew it was Tethys not Zeus." Chiron ordered.

"You can't make me." Jason said defiantly.

"Yes I can." He grabbed Jason by the hair and pulled him along.

"Let go of me. I'll come." Chiron let of his hair and Jason followed him to the big house. Only one thing stopped him. I think Jason thought he was saved when a girl appeared at the top of the hill. She looked breathless. She had a gun in one hand. She gasped for air then turned around. I had no idea what was wrong until I saw the pack of hellhounds.


	13. Chapter 13

Maddie

My name is Maddie. I don't know who my dad is. He left before I was born. My mom had to take care of me by herself , hint use of past tense because she died when I was 6 years old and I have lived with my foster parents ever since that day. We have a mutual agreement in a way, they don't ask me about my life and I barely show up at their house. I doubt they even noticed that I came home later than usual. Anyways, I think that my dad is a complete jerk for leaving us but it's not like I can yell at him, I don't know who he is.

I was having a pretty normal day. Went to school. I was heading home from school when I saw a cute doggie. Based on past experiences I knew that based on the fact that this temporarily cute doggie won't be as cute considering that as he came closer he turned more evil looking I knew I would have to fight. No one seemed to notice it, just like every other time. He cornered me in an alley. I put my hand on my necklace, and it changed into a bronze looking pistol. Over the years I had become pretty good with a gun.

When the dog saw it he flinched. I aimed at the dog and shot. The sound of the bullet rang through the empty alleyway. Bouncing off the walls. The bronze bullet pierced the dog and it went to the ground. Suddenly more of it appeared, they seemed to be coming from the shadows. I held the gun and shot. A dog leaped at me and I held my hand up. A vine wrapped around the dog. I had learned about this vine thing after my second fight. I had had to fight a baby hydra. It was a baby and all but it was still really scary with the poison breath and fire.

I began to shoot at them and wrap vines around them. I got out of the corner and did the thing that came to mind. I ran. I ran hard and fast like I did so many times before, whether it was from my angry foster parents or monsters. I had to run slightly backward because the dogs were faster. I would shoot and wrap vines. The vines would slow them down. I kept running, I didn't even know where I was going, but then again my life was a big question. I ran up a hill and saw a tree. It had a dragon on it and I wasn't too eager to get near that thing so I stayed down. I could at least fight dogs, but a dragon, I didn't even want to try. I looked over the hill and saw a bunch of kids. They didn't seem to move.

"A little help up here!" I yelled down.

A dog jumped up on me and I shot it but it had scraped my thigh. I felt like I wanted to collapse. It would be so much easier to die. Just give up. Maybe I would go to Elysium like in those Greek legends. I wonder if the underworld was real.

But I didn't have time to daydream until the dogs started to disappear. I didn't know why but I went with it. I saw the kids at the bottom of the hill actually start moving. They are so lazy. I shot the last dog and it disintegrated. I felt like I was going collapse right there. I saw the kids coming over the hill. I took my gun and put it to my necklace and it shrunk back to the size of a charm. Some of the kids at the bottom of the hill had swords, some knives, and some spears. They turned to me and I glared at them.

"You are so PATHETIC!" I yelled at them.

They began to back off. I must have looked horrible. I was so tired. I was covered with dirt from head to toe. My clothes had blood on them and a mix of fur and yellow powder. Once the kids were through looking a me and sizing me up they looked behind me. I looked to. There were vines everywhere. Yellow powder littered the grass. My adrenaline left me and I put my hand on my knees and gasped for air. All my cuts and bruises started to really hurt. I ached all over. I stood up and stretched. The kids looked at me like I was a freak. A boy stepped forward from the crowd, he had a sword and I was immediately on guard. I put my hand to my necklace and I was holding a bronze gun. Everyone gasped. The boy with the sword had black hair and green eyes. He looked about my age.

"Calm down." He told me.

I held the gun up. He wanted me to calm down. I was just attacked by carnivorous dogs. I haven't trusted anyone since my mom died and I wasn't going to start now. He backed off and stared behind me. I turned and looming above me was a giant.

"You have got to be kidding me.." I muttered. I screamed at the sky, "Seriously. You are such a jerk!" I normally just yelled up at the sky. I didn't know why but I did. Maybe some force was up there listening. I don't know.

I turned my attention back to the giant. A giant I say. He was like 30 feet tall. He roared and I backed up. By now I was having the worst day ever. The giant zeroed in on me. He reached down to grab me but I rolled out of the way. He turned around so he could face me and I jumped onto his arm the next time he tried to grab me. I climbed up. I got to his neck and grabbed onto his hair. The giant I am going to call Bob because that is a nice name. Bob realized I was there and he shook his head. I hung on for dear life because I flew all around. I lost my grip and flew back and tumbled down the hill.

"Really Bob. Just let me kill you." I said sarcastically.

By now the boy with the sword had joined the battle he ran forward and stabbed the giant in the back of his leg. Golden blood began to come from the wound. Bob roared but still glared at me. He began to charge to me. I did the only thing to come to my mind. I closed my eyes and put my hands up. I heard everyone gasp. I opened my eyes and vines were crawling up the giant. I concentrated some more and the vines crawled faster. Bob glared at me but I saw a faint smile in his eyes. Like he was proud that he wasn't wasting his time.

I saw another boy emerge from the crowd. He ran up to the black haired boy. He had blond hair and looked about the same age as the black haired boy. I saw them whisper something but I couldn't hear them over the roar of Bob. The blond boy seemed to understand. By now the vines had wrapped all around Bob. I managed to get up. I staggered a little before getting my footing. Both the boys turned to me. By now my thigh was screaming in pain. I could barely walk over to the giant. I saw him beginning to rip away the vines. I needed to get to him before the vines let loose. I ran up to him and jumped on him again. He saw me and tore faster I scrambled up. I got to his neck again. This time I took out my gun.

"Sorry Bob." I apologized.

I held the gun to his neck and shot. It was the only noise in the entire square mile around us. Bob disintegrated into dust. I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember is hitting to the ground hard. Really hard. I knew I would wake up later. Probably in a dark alley like I always did after a fight.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy

I think Jason had gotten lucky because right as Chiron grabbed his hair I saw a girl at the top of the hill. She had a gun in one hand and was shooting behind her. She yelled at us to help her but we were all too stunned. By the time we got our bearings she looked ready to pass out. I ran up the hill opening Riptide as I went. A lot of campers followed me. When we got there she shot the last hellhound. I stared in amazement. She looked really pale and her clothes were tattered and covered with dirt. She glared at us and called us pathetic. I probably would have too. I asked her to calm down but I knew she wouldn't. She held a gun to my chest. I backed away.

At that moment a giant began to rise behind her. We all stared in amazement. She turned too. The giant zeroed in on her and grabbed for her. She rolled out of the way and climbed up its arm. She got to its neck but it shook its head. She grabbed his hair and flung around. She lost her grip and flew back and rolled down the hill. She stopped halfway down and I charged to giant. I stabbed it in the back of the leg and golden ichor flowed from the cut. He looked at me then he got a look in his eyes like _He isn't worth the trouble_ and turned back to the girl. Jason ran out from the crowd and asked me what was happening. I explained everything to him. I turned around. I saw her close her eyes and raise her hands. Vines began to sprout from the ground. They wrapped around the giant. He was tangled in vines. She got up and walked to him. When he started to tear at the vines she ran. She jumped him again and climbed up. she got to his neck and, I think I heard her right, said 'Sorry Bob'. I had no idea who Bob was but she shot him and he disintegrated.

She crashed on the ground and passed out. The Apollo kids ran to her and began to treat her many wounds. They rushed to the infirmary. I guess Chiron had heard the commotion and come up. Everyone had left by now leaving me with Chiron and Jason. He stared at the spot where the girl was.

"What happened?" Chiron asked. He then saw the vines on the ground.

"Well she got chased by hellhounds, killed them all, got attacked by a giant, wrapped it in vines, and killed it. She is now in the infirmary being treated for wounds." I replied.

"Her name is Maddie. I was at her school once." Everyone turned to Carly. No one knew she had even been there. " I snuck into her school once. I attracted a monster and she saw it. She acted like she didn't but I knew she did. Is she a daughter of Mr. D?"

"I am thinking yes. Unless there is another god in control of vines." I replied. I saw Mr. D begin to climb up the hill. It wasn't like him to actually care. He came to us.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Wow." Jason said crossing his arms exasperated.

"What?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"I would think you would know your own daughter." He retorted. Mr. D glared at him with a purple flame in his eyes. Mr. D then turned to Chiron and gave him a look like _I would like a real explanation right _now. Jason thought everyone wasn't looking at him so he began to back up and made a run for it. Chiron turned to him.

"Oh no you don't." He said. He cantered after Jason and got his arm. Jason sighed, he was probably done with this entire thing. Chiron pulled him back up the hill. I laughed and so did Carly. He glared at us but we knew it was playful.


	15. Chapter 15

Jason

This camp is cursed. It all started with one little dream. They had begun when I had come to this place but not so vivid as tonight.

_I was standing in the center of a war. My friends all around me, to my left were my old friends from the Roman Camp, to my right were my friends from the Greek Camp. I just stood there, I saw a girl I recognized, she was slicing at Piper. Piper was on her knees and the girl was smiling, but Piper was dying. The girl finally stabbed Piper in the chest and she fell to the ground. I tried to scream but my voice didn't work. I just stood there watching piper bleed out through her wounds. I turned around and there I was, not me but me. Like there was two me's. In front of me was Percy. He had an icy funnel behind him. My fingertips crackled with electricity._

_ "I knew we should never have trusted you. You are never stable." Percy said to me._

_ "If you knew then why did you take me? You could have just left me at that wretched camp." I retorted._

_ "It wasn't my decision." He shot his funnel at me. I was freezing wet after the icy funnel. I launched enough lightning at him to burn down a whole village. I hit him straight in the chest. He flew back and hit his team. He got up though and he made water come around him so he could heal, but I pushed so much wind at him that the water just went away. He was fully healed though so I had no chance. _

_ My vision changed. I was now in the clouds. The titan Tethys_ _was wandering through the streets of Olympus. No one was around, it was deserted. She left a path of destruction wherever she went. She was heading for the Throne room. The Throne room was were all of the Olympians gathered together and discussed issues. Normally they didn't get anything done. As Tethys_ _got closer I realized someone else was there. It was just a tree nymph though so She passed it by. Once she passed it by the tree nymph scurried across the street and jumped off Olympus. I thought she would die but she landed safely on another cloud. She, I had figured out it was a girl because she was quiet and stealthy, jumped from cloud to cloud. On one cloud though she miscalculated the jumped and fell. She fell down to the ground. I tried to close my eyes but they were already closed, I don't know if you can close your eyes in a dream. When it looked like the end my vision shifted back to Tethys. She had made it to the Throne room and was just looked. She looked so pleased with herself. I tried to get her to stop but I couldn't, again my voice didn't work. _

That was when I woke up to see faces staring at me. I gasped for air and sat up. I asked what happened but no one answered me. I played dumb but Chiron didn't believe me, at least he didn't yell at me there.

The next week was a blur. I couldn't sleep because every time I fell asleep the dreams resumed. Jupiter had pretty much locked me in my cabin considering every time I left it would rain and push me back inside. Once I finally got the courage to go outside, I was walking toward the big house when I got hit with a giant wave. I flew back and hit a tree on the other side of the clearing. When I got up I was a little dazed. I began walking back when a geyser swept me off my feet and flew me over the trees, almost out of the camp's area.

I finally caught myself and controlled the winds under my feet. I flew myself back to the clearing. Everyone was now gathered in the area. They watched me, I got to the line dividing me from the big house. I stopped, knowing something would happen if I crossed it. I slowly lowered myself to the ground. I was looking around ready to head back when the weirdest thing happened. I was walking back to my cabin when another gyser began to lift me to the sky but it was made of such clear water it looked like air. No one looked at the wave, just at me. I was being lifted into the sky. Only then did I realized my dreams were coming true. Tethys had taken me.

I screamed at Tethys to let me go. She released my body but I knew she took me. My soul was in her hands. I screamed and she was so startled that she dropped me. This means I was dropped three times in one day. New record. My soul went from the sky and hit my body with a gush of wind. I woke up and sat up. I cursed a little in Latin and ancient Greek at Tethys.

_Don't speak to me like that young man. _Tethys just spoke to me in my mind. She took my soul and put some of her in it so she can talk to me. She might have been in my body the entire time but I just didn't realize it. I got up and began to run for the woods. I covered my ears but Chiron got in my way and pulled my hair until I agreed to go with him to the big house.

_If you tell them about me it will be the last time you see your friends_ _._ I didn't know what that she meant but I didn't ask. I was saved because a girl was at the top of the hill. She was fighting hellhounds. Chiron released my hair and pulled me up the hill. I ran through the crowd and saw a 30 foot giant. The girl was trying to defeat. She made vines rise from the earth. They engulfed the giant. She climbed up him and shot him. I was so stunned. She was carried away and only me, Percy, and Chiron were there. We got into a conversation when Dionysus came up. I answered him really sarcastically but he glared at me. When I thought no one was looking I made a dash for it.

_ Yes run. Don't let him catch you._ Tethys encouraged me. I felt a tug on my arm and I turned to see Chiron holding me. He pulled me to the top of the hill. Tethys then told me _Pathetic._

_ Shut up._ I told her back. She went quiet when we got to the top Percy and Carly were cracking up. I glared at them but they laughed some more. I smiled and turned to Chiron.

"So, does this mean I can go?" I asked innocently. He groaned and pulled me toward the big house. I was so hoping that the girl would distract him. But no such luck. I went with Chiron, we sat at the ping-pong table with Annabeth and Percy.

"Now explain Tethys." Chiron demanded.

"Nothing is wrong. I just had a bad dream." _A really bad dream._ I thought to myself.

_What are you talking about. It was about me, and I'm awesome. What could possibly be bad about seeing me begin to rule the world?_ Tethys spoke in my mind again.

"Shut up!" I then realized I had said that aloud and everyone was looking at me.

"None of us said anything Jason." Chiron looked at me like I was crazy, which I partly was.

_Payback is coming your way big time lady. _ I thought to myself.

_ Don't you dare speak to me like that. I am in control now and you have to do what I say or else. _ I suddenly got a feeling like I was being stabbed in my back. I recoiled in my chair and screamed a blood curdling scream. _Like I said don't disrespect me._ The pain subsided and I opened my eyes. Everyone looked at me now like I was crazy and some of the Apollo kids were in the doorway.

"Sorry to disrupt you. False alarm." Chiron apologized

"That did not sound like a false alarm. That sounded like an animal dying." One of the Apollo kids said. The other kids nodded with him.

"Shut up, Mitchell." Annabeth said.

" I agree with Mitchell. That sounded like someone was being stabbed with a knife." Percy said.

_You have no idea._ I thought to myself.

_ You want some more?_ Tethys asked.

"Percy!" Chiron said.

"Well it's true." Percy simply said.

"I'm fine ." I said. Everyone looked at me like that was the first time they realized I was there.

_Don't lie honey._ Tethys said in my mind. This time she made me have a stab in my chest. I doubled over in pain and let out another scream. By now everyone had gone silent.

"Stop. Please stop." I pleaded. The pain began to loosen.

_It's always good to tell the truth the whole truth nothing but the truth._ She said.

_Then why don't I tell them about you?_ I asked her.

_I never said you couldn't leave out tiny details._

"You are such a hypocrite." I said aloud by accident. Another round of pain went through my chest and I felt like I was going to die. This time I was on the floor in a ball screaming. Like anyone would know what I'm screaming about. The Apollo kids rushed over and turned me over but saw no wound. " You can't heal it." I managed to get out.

"Jason. Are you okay?" Chiron asked. By now even Percy was here. He had finally gotten that silly grin off his face and was actually looking concerned.

"There is no injury. I don't know what's happening." Mitchell said. I let out another scream until finally the pain subsided.

_There are easier ways to get my attention other than torturing me._ I told Tethys.

_Do you have to be such a baby about it? _Tethys retorted.

_ Did you experience it? No, no you didn't._

_ I have your attention now don't I?_

_ I wonder if there is an off button to my mind._

_ Jason!_

_ What?_

_ I need you to run an errand for me. I need you to find out when your little fleet is departing._

_ My fleet?_

_ Your quest partners, I don't care what you call them._

"Jason!" I looked up and Annabeth was yelling at me. "You haven't talked since you crumpled in pain."

"I've been-" I began to tell them about Tethys but I got a massive headache. Now there is the headache people get when they work too hard. There's the headache you get when you're sick. There is the headache you get when you want to get out of school. Then there's Tethys' headaches, and let me say from experience, that Tethys' are the most painful. I grabbed my head.

_Don't say a word about me!_ Tethys screamed in my mind.

"Shut up already. I can hear you good enough. Don't scream." I originally thought I was thinking that, but of course I said it aloud.


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline

Jason was about to tell us about his dream when he suddenly screamed like a dying animal. He recoiled in his chair and Chiron called for the Apollo kids. But when they got there Jason was fine again. Percy and Mitchell were being as annoying as ever. Jason seemed fine and he seemed to be having a conversation with himself. His expressions kept changing. He said he was fine but right after he said it he doubled over in pain. He rolled out of his chair and was in a ball on the floor. He let out a blood curdling scream and the Apollo kids rushed over to him. they turned him over and examined him. They said nothing was wrong with him, but that made no sense. He talked about someone being a hypocrite and then he screamed again. I had no idea what was happening. Percy and Chiron were both kneeling near him. Mitchell said there was no injury or any reason he should be like this. I screamed at him to get his attention.

He looked up at me and he told me not to scream, or at least I think he was talking to me.

"Sorry. I'm not talking to you." He apologized.

"Who were you talking to, then?" I asked.

"No one. Never mind." He got up and left as if nothing had happened. Once he left the big house he ran towards the Zeus cabin. I knew something bad was going to happen. I was so scared. He was the nicest to me out of everybody.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Percy suggested.

"Wow, are you just that blind? Of course something's wrong genius! The question is, what isn't he telling us." Annabeth told him like he was an idiot (which he partly was).

"I think he's just plain lying. It's easy to see. Right afterward he got right back up. That was such a lie." Percy put in his opinion, what a shock.

"We all know what you think Percy. It's not hard to guess." Annabeth retorted.

"I'm just saying that it's better to be safe than sorry. I think we should leave tomorrow." He said.

"We can't leave without Jason. They'll think we're attacking." I told him.

"We only have one ship." Percy retorted.

"You don't know how they've been trained. You saw Jason when he came here. He was a warrior, not a street boy. Imagine hundreds of those. You would die for sure." Chiron put in.

"Thanks for the encouragement." I said

"I'm sorry but-" Chiron began when suddenly a kid from the Hermes cabin ran to the door, I think her name is Katrina, yeah, like the hurricane that killed thousands of people.

"It sounds like someone's dying in the Zeus cabin." She reported, gasping for breath. Me, Chiron, and Percy exchanged glances.

"Jason." We all said at once. We immediately ran out of the house and towards the Zeus cabin. Carly and Piper were already outside the door. Inside the Apollo kids were looking at Jason. He screamed again. He mouthed something. I couldn't really make it out. No one else saw. I was thinking about what he had mouthed when he screamed again. I think he said... Titan?

"STEP AWAY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone backed away leaving Jason alone.

"Did he tell you something?" Chiron asked.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." I said. I still stared at Jason. His face began to relax. He just laid there now, not moving, just like when he fell out of the sky. After a few minutes everyone had left. I sat next to his bed. I didn't know what was happening. His eyes finally flew open. He gasped for air. He tried to act dumb.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay." He responded.

"Could you leave come with me Jason? We are going to check on the girl." Chiron asked. I went with him as we left and headed towards the infirmary.


	17. Chapter 17

Maddie

When I finally came to there was a boy standing in the corner.

"So, I really need to know. How did you kill that giant?" He asked. I was so tired I just groaned. My leg hurt so bad and my back screamed in pain. I had just fallen off a fricken giant for crying out loud. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"Are you really that stupid. I fell off a 30 foot tall giant. How do you think I feel?" I glared at him. He backed away. I took a deep breath and turned back towards him, I felt bad I yelled at him, "Sorry. Let's start new. My name is Maddie. I have ADD and have been kicked out of 10 school. And yes, before you ask, I got kicked out of preschool. I didn't like the snack that day, must I say more?"

"No. My name is Michael. I am ADHD. It was so cool how you defeated that giant. I was like whoa then like wow then like oh my gods." He kept talking and I smiled. Michael was nice. I think that I have made a friend and this place already. I was in the middle of a conversation with Michael when two men came into the room with a few teenagers and a grown up.

The grown up one was part stallion. He looked about middle-age.

"Holy guacamole! You're Chiron like from the Greek myths!" I exclaimed when I saw him. Everyone laughed. I guess no one had ever said 'Holy Guacamole' before. After they were done laughing they looked really surprised. The second guy was well , I don't really know how to describe him. He had purple eyes like mine and black hair. I had black hair too. Weird.

The teenagers looked about my age. One had black hair with green eyes. He was the one I had seen earlier helping me with the giant. The second was the blond boy. Now that I saw him closer he had blue eyes. He seemed to be having a battle with himself. Not really up for talking. The rest were girls. One looked younger than the others. About twelve I would estimate. She had brown hair and eyes. The one behind her was a blond. Ugh, I hate blondes, they always are in the popular group. She must have seem my look of disgust when I saw her because she scowled. She had grey eyes like storms. They all looked at me except for the blond boy. He was still battling himself. When I finally got over my amazement I began to talk.

"Hello." I said to no one in particular. "Who are you and where am I? I need to get back, my foster parents will probably kill me when I get back. And based on the look in your eyes I will answer your question. Yes, my foster parents hurt much more scary than a 30 foot tall giant and a pack of carnivorous dogs combined."

The horse like man came forward. He was the first to speak, "Based on your previous encounter I would recommend staying here. By the way I am Chiron like you said."

"You think that this place is safe. Believe me I have dealt with stuff much worse than that. _By myself_. " I retorted, "As you could see you and your little friends here weren't very helpful with my situation."

"You were passed out." The boy with the black hair cut in. I turned to him and glared at him.

"I was just attacked by a giant and a little scared considering the fact I was this close to death. I think you would too. After all I do it all the time. I pass out for about 10 or 20 minutes then wake up and walk home." I retorted.

"I know same." The girl with brown hair told me. I smiled because I knew that she went through what I went through, "My name is Carly. I went through what you did for my whole life. I didn't know if I could trust them after Percy drenched me with water in the middle of class." She turned to glare at the boy with black hair who I am guessing is Percy, "You need to trust them. You won't be able to survive out there for much longer."

"No offense to anyone here but I would like to leave. NOW!" I yelled at them. I began to rise but the purple eyes man glared at me and suddenly vines were tying me down. I concentrated and the vines retreated. I reached for my necklace and in no time I was holding a bronze gun, I ordered, "Back off."

"Medusa." The man muttered. I turned to him and glared.

"Don't you dare call me by my real name." I yelled at him. He lifted his head up and had a shocked expression on his face.

"You're alive." He said a little surprised. He came closer but I was out of the bed and on my feet.

"Of course I'm alive. I am standing right here. Wait, how did you know my real name. No one calls me that except for when my mother got real mad at me." I asked. I didn't know who he was but he was freaking me out.

"I can see the resemblance." The blond girl said. I turned toward her and shot. She hit the ground just in time. The bullet went over her head and impaled itself in the wall. The man with the purple eyes seemed unfazed.

"Since no one here talks much I am leaving. An don't try to stop me otherwise you will get a bullet through the brain." I headed through the door but stopped and looked back, "Oh, my mom had said to always use your manners. So in honor of her, thank you for your hospitality."

I turned around and walked out. My back hurt so bad and my thigh was burning with pain but I wasn't about to give them the satisfaction. I kept walking. People looked at as I left and I glared at them so they went back to their work. I got to the top of the hill and the dragon got in my way. I heard hoof beats behind me which meant that someone was coming. I turned around and behind me was Chiron, Percy, the blond boy, the purple eyed guy, the blond girl, and Carly. They had followed me.

"Do you want to move the dragon or should I kill it?" I asked. I held up my gun to show that I was serious. The cool thing about this gun is that it never runs out of bullets.

"Could we please talk?" Chiron asked. "At least let me introduce you to everyone here."

"Fine. Not that I will see any of you ever again." I agreed. I looked at the first boy.

"I am Percy as Carly mentioned." He said. I had to remember that black haired boy with green eyes was Percy.

"I am Jason." I had to remember that the blond boy was Jason. He paused for a second then continued the battle with himself. Then he didn't seem to realize he said something until after he said it, "Shut up. Oh, sorry not talking to you." I was really confused.

"I am Carly as I introduced myself earlier." Carly said. I wouldn't forget her. Finally was the blond.

"I am Annabeth." She said.

"You know I have met people like you. How do they call you? Oh yeah, dumb blondes." I retorted. I needed to get that out of the system after comparing me to Medusa. She glared at me and took out a knife but the boy, Percy, stopped her.

"Annabeth. Breathe." He took the knife out of her hands and put it in his belt loop. I smirked at Annabeth. I knew that we would not be friends.

"I need to talk to Maddie quickly with Mr. D." Chiron explained. They all seemed to understand. They walked away.

"Who's Mr. D.?" I asked. The purple eyed man stepped forward.

"Me. It stands for Dionysus. And before you ask, yes I am the Greek god of wine." He explained. I was stunned. My mom always used to say my dad reminded her of Dionysus.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason

After I left Chiron with the new girl I met up with Piper and Carly.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. I am just thinking about the quest." Carly said. Leo caught up with us.

"Hey Jason. What's up?"

"Well, now that you mention it-" I began

_Don't you dare. I can take you again._

"Nothing." I finished.

"Okay." Leo didn't really seem to buy it. "I gotta go, bye. See you later right. Maybe the campfire." Leo said. The girls were too interested in their conversation to notice his absence. I decided to go with him. There was nothing for me here.

"Hey can I come with you?"

"I guess. If you want, though don't you want to be with your girlfriend?" He teased. I punched him in the shoulder and we laughed. We began walking back to the ship when Carly caught up with us. I guess Piper had told her all the latest gossip and she was bored.

"Hey, can I come with you to the ship?" Carly asked. I didn't want her to but I had no good reason to tell her no, so I didn't have a choice.

"Sure." We began walking to the docks. Chiron was already there with Annabeth and Percy. They were looking at the ship. Leo had paid extra attention to detail because on either side there was a 3-D dragon carved into it breathing fire. They stare in amazement. Percy was excited which was not always a good thing. Or at least I thought it was Percy.

"Stand your ground. Stand your ground." Leo yelled to the people on the ship. Immediately everyone went to their position. The water level began to rise and lift the ship. Before the ship got out of reach Leo jumped on to the dragon and began to climb up.

_Do you like my trick. It's great isn't it?_

_ You are dead lady. My friends are up there. _

I knew he would never make it so I got the winds to pick me up. I flew to him and grabbed his hand. I flew him up to the ship. I landed him safely on the ship and then landed myself.

"Thanks. Nobody move." Leo ordered his cabin mates. Everyone listened to his instruction. He knew that if the water let go now the ship would crash. I stumbled to the wheel with Leo, he grabbed it for dear life.

"Raise the mast." Someone yelled, I couldn't tell who said it but I was grateful. I raised my arms and a gush of wind came and blew the ship.

"HOLD ON!" I screamed over the wind. Everyone grabbed a side. I blew the air harder so the boat went over the wave and it went down. By now everyone was screaming. The boat flew off the wave and landed in the water Leo steered it to the middle of the lake. The wave followed, by now I think everyone else knew that Percy was not doing this. He looked as surprised as all the other campers.

"We're going on an unexpected trip." Leo screamed to everyone on board. I blew more wind and the boat went to the ocean. We hit it going full speed, a wave crashed into us and drench me in water. Percy wasn't doing this but I didn't know if Leo knew that. Everyone had finally gotten their senses and began rushing around the ship. Some raised the mast, some worked with the engine. Some didn't trust me so they got the life rafts ready. Very encouraging. But I knew we had to keep the ship or we were dead.

If the ship broke we had a smaller chance of getting back. Leo turned the ship around but the wave was still after us. Leo, for some strange reason, began to turn the boat around. I kept the wind going even though I had no idea what he was doing.

"We are going up." Leo ordered. Kids began racing around the ship, preparing for what lay ahead. We went straight over the wave. We flew down the other side and raced at full speed back to camp. I felt like I was going to fly off, which luckily couldn't kill me but it could kill everyone else.

_ Now you see my plan; kill everyone else but you. That would be so many demigods out of the way._

"Prepare for an evacuation." Leo ordered.

"How?" I screamed at him.

"JUMP!"he screamed back. We were coming closer to Long island, faster than expected, but at least we had lost the wave. I tried to slow down the wind but we were going too fast. If I stopped the wind right now, the ship would stop immediately and I would go flying with everyone on board. Leo had to have everyone jump off into the freezing cold water.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, JUMP!" Leo screamed at everyone on board. People didn't hesitate, they all jump off and into the freezing waters below. He turned my attention back to the ship.

"I'm not leaving." I yelled at him.

"Fine, I not going to fight you, mostly because you have to control the wind. Ready, stop the wind on my count. Three, two one stop the wind!" Leo yelled back at me

_ Abandon him or suffer pain. Remember I have control over you._

_ No. I won't leave my friends. You can make me suffer but I won't let my friend die. _I told Tethys.

I stopped the wind he ship immediately stopped. Leo let go of the wheel and I felt myself in the air. I was flying, over the trees, when suddenly the air stopped I controlled the wind and flew toward Leo. I grabbed Leo's hand.

"Nice job, Valdez. You almost killed yourself." I told him.

_I told you to let him die!_ Tethys screamed at me.

I gripped Leo's hand tighter, I think by now Leo had no circulation in his hand. I then let out a scream and recoiled. I was being stabbed in my back.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _I pleaded to Tethys.

_ Then let him die._

_ NO!_

_ Let him die! _She ordered.

_ NO!_

_ Then suffer pain._

_ Please, let me get him safe then make me suffer._

_ Fine, but prepare to want to die. You are so lucky I am not as mean as my brothers and sisters._

The pain subsided and I loosened my grip.

"Come on. Time to get you back to camp." I pulled him up so he was higher above the trees. The trees suddenly shot by. In a second we were in the clearing. I set him down on the ground. I couldn't lower myself though.

"Jason come on down." Leo yelled at me, but I couldn't come down. I cursed a little in Latin, so Chiron only understood a little.

"Let me go!" I screamed at the sky. Suddenly I froze. I could smell what was going to happen but I couldn't help it. She had the winds controlled by using me. I tried to fight it but I knew it was no use.

"Jason?" Leo asked. I must have looked really scared because truthfully I was. I closed my eyes ready for impact. I didn't want to answer him because I didn't want to sound weak. I let out a little whimper like a dog before it was going to be hit which is what I felt like right now.

"Move." I simply said.

"But Jason-" Leo protested.

"I said MOVE!" I screamed.

_ Smart, trying to save you friends. Now I have waited so now it's time for your pain. _ Tethys informed me. A lightning bolt shot down from the sky and hit me straight in the chest. I hit the ground harder than thought possible. I lay there for a second but finally got the courage to get up. My body didn't want to considering I ached all over. I think I broke a few bones.

_ Thanks a whole lot. _I told her

_You are soooo welcome_. She replied sarcastically. I sighed and I got up but I staggered a little. I cursed a little more at the sky, then turned to Leo. My leg hurt so bad. I don't think that it was supposed to be that way.

"So how was your flight?" I asked as if nothing had happened. I saw black spots dance in front of my eyes. "Help?" I whispered before I blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

Maddie

Chiron had kept me hostage in that giant house with that wine dude. He really creeped me out. He kept just saying 'you're alive'. He was really creepy. When I decided to finally come out and leave the creeper I saw a boy floating in mid air. He seemed really scared. I think that his name was Jason. He was the blond boy. Everyone was surrounding him. Suddenly a lightning bolt came down from the sky and hit him. He fell down. I ran forward knowing that it would hurt a lot. I think he is a child of Zeus because he immediately got back up. He stumbled a little but turned to his friend. They began talking. But then he blacked out. He hit the ground hard and kids were around him in a second. I didn't want to disrupt them and I knew that this was my only chance of escape from this place. Maybe my foster parents sent me to an insane asylum. That would explain all the weird things. I turned around and began walking up the hill.

I knew my foster parents would be worried, I mean yeah they didn't like me, but I still hadn't paid them back for breaking their house in half. In my defense it wasn't me. It was a cyclopes. Apparently they didn't like it when you kill their pet hellhound.

I turned around and saw that that horse dude was coming towards me but I can run fast. I might not succeed but I can try. I have run from so many monsters I think I can beat him so I broke into a run. I ran and ran. I thought that the woods were my best option. At least it was better than going near that dragon. I took out my gun because I didn't know what was in here. I heard hoof beats so I ran faster. I kept running but I looked behind me but I ran into someone. We both went to the ground. I don't think he was happy. Chiron finally caught up with us. I stood up and he grabbed my arm. I tried to jerk away but a centaur has a really strong grip for future reference. The boy stood up too. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out to him.

"There you are Medusa." Chiron told me. I groaned. They boy looked confused as to why Chiron would say that. Chiron turned to the boy, "I didn't know you were coming back so soon Nico."

"Could you please let me go?" I demanded.

"You can't run." Chiron told me.

"What are you my dead mom?" I asked rhetorically. He let go of my arm and then turned to the boy expecting him to say something.

"Could you introduce yourself to this girl?" Chiron asked in the nicest tone. The boy groaned.

"Fine but she ran into me." He said.

"You were in my way." I retorted. The boy looked about the age of that nice girl, Carly. He had black hair and eyes. He looked sort-of Italian. He had a skull ring on his finger and a black sword at his belt. I was lucky I didn't hit that. He looked really goth. He glared at me and I knew that this place was not full of friends for me.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo." He told me. "I am a son of Hades."

"You mean like the dude who hangs around dead people all the time." I asked. He looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Yes. And he is king of the underworld." He said through gritted teeth. He finally relaxed and asked me, "And what is your name?"

"My name is Maddie." I told him. I held out my hand and he shook it. Sure we weren't going to be friends but that didn't mean were enemies.

"Who's your godly parent?" Nico asked.

"Well I don't know. My mom got killed by a hydra when I was 6 and I never knew my dad." I told him.

"Six? Hydra?" He asked surprised. "Maybe daughter of the big three?" He suggested to Chiron. Chiron shrugged.

"I don't think so." he said.

"Who's the 'big three'?n " I said and put my hands up to imitate quotes around big three.

"Are you that dumb?" He asked. My eyes flared and I reached to my neck and took out my gun. Nico took out his sword. I concentrated hard and a vine grew under Nico's sword. He saw it and froze. It went up and it took the sword from his hand and gave it to me.

"Oh look I have the weapons. Looks like I win." I retorted. He groaned and held out his hand like he wanted his sword back. I was reluctant but in the end gave it to him. He put it back on his belt and turned to Chiron.

"Is she staying?" He asked like I was the most annoying thing in the world. I was so done. I turned around and jogged back leaving them to talk.

"I thought you said you wouldn't run away." Chiron called after me. I completely ignored him. My back hurt so bad. I could see blood coming through my thigh wound.


	20. Chapter 20

Caroline

This day just got weirder and weirder. First Jason freaked me out, he screamed like he was being stabbed, and Annabeth kicked me out of the cabin. Maddie tried to shoot Annabeth. Her real name was Medusa which was like the lady with snake hair. I decided to go to the docks. When we got to the docks we saw Leo's ship and she was a beauty. She had a dragon carved on the side and a metal dragon head at the front. When suddenly the water level began to rise under the boat. I thought it was Percy for a second but he looked just as shocked. Leo, being an idiot, jumped on the boat's dragon and began to climb. Jason looked like he was wrestling himself. I then felt the wind pulling him up, he had won. He began to rise, once he got his footing on the wind he flew towards Leo. Leo looked like he was going to fall any minute. Jason grabbed him and pulled him up with him. They landed on the ship and Leo ran for the wheel and Jason followed. I felt the wind coming to him again and in a gust of the wind the boat flew off the wave. Chiron stared in amazement.

"Percy." Chiron stuttered out. The wave followed the boat.

"It wasn't me." He said defiantly

"Then who?" Annabeth asked.

"I know. If any of them get hurt they are dead." I said. I turned around and stormed off. I went to the end of the dock.

"LET THEM GO!" I screamed at the sea. "LET THEM GO!" I screamed again. Suddenly the most unexpected thing happened. Suddenly the water felt like it was sucking me in.

"CARLY!" Annabeth and Percy screamed at the same time. Percy ran to me and pulled me toward the land.

"Help me!" He yelled at Annabeth. As if on cue we saw the _Argo II_ coming back to the camp. Annabeth ran to Percy and grabbed one of my arms. We watched as the boat kept going at full speed and all of the Hephaestus cabin members jumped off the ship. I saw Jason and Leo still standing at the wheel. They pulled me out of the water and onto land. Percy looked like he wanted to pass out.

"We have to get her out of the ship's way." Annabeth told Percy. She lifted my feet and Percy took my arms. They carried me out of the way. Chiron was still in a daze, not moving. He just looked at where _Argo II_ used to be. By now the ship was closer than I liked. When it was a foot from the shore it immediately stopped. It didn't move but I saw Jason and Leo fly off the ship. I guess it had been going too fast and stopped to suddenly so they couldn't brace themselves. I flew over the clearing and into the tree. Percy wanted to just collapse on the ground but he ran to the clearing. I ran with him. We heard a scream and then Jason appeared carrying Leo. He flew to the clearing and dropped Leo off.

"Let me go!" He screamed at the sky. Immediately a lightning bolt came from the sky and he fell to the ground, he got up and brushed himself off though.

"So how was your flight?" He asked sarcastically. He looked pale all of a sudden and collapsed. Apollo kids went to him and helped with his injuries.

"Thanks Percy." I told him.

"Your welcome." He responded.

"I helped too." Annabeth said.

"Thank you Annabeth. I totally forgot that you even existed." I said sarcastically.

"That's mean." She said and playfully punched me in the shoulder. I laughed. I walked to Jason but Percy caught my arm.

Percy

I knew Carly knew something we didn't. She didn't freak out when Jason talked to himself and screamed at the sky. She just stood there like it was completely normal. Anyways, the Hephaestus cabin members were not happy with Jason or Leo. They sort-of had to jump over board or die so they jumped. They began climbing out of the water soaking wet, they all glared at Jason especially. He acted all innocent until out of nowhere he yelled at Chiron. I don't like Jason but this wasn't like him. Whenever he said those things he didn't seem to be yelling at anyone in particular, it was as if he was fighting himself. After Chiron apologized to the Hephaestus cabin members, considering they didn't think, they all glared at Jason especially. He acted all innocent until out of nowhere he yelled at Chiron. I don't like Jason but this wasn't like him. Whenever he said those things he didn't seem to be yelling at anyone in particular, it was as if he was fighting himself. After Chiron apologized to the Hephaestus cabin members, considering they didn't think that a giant wave almost drowning them had not been in their plans for today. I caught up with Carly.

"What's wrong with Jason?" I demanded.

"Nothing." She said.

"You are a horrible liar. You know that right?"

"I told you, nothing."

"If it is nothing then why can you not look me in the eyes." I grabbed her hand and made her look at me. She tried to get her hand out of my grasp but she couldn't.

"It is nothing." She insisted. Suddenly a scream came from the woods. Me and Carly ran to the sound along with a bunch of other campers. There was one more scream. We ran into the woods and ran around trees ducked under branches. We came into a little clearing and found Jason laying there, not moving. He looked like when he came down from the sky and when he was in his bed. He laid there. No one moved. Jason had been having these scenes but they had never been where we couldn't see him. Even Carly didn't move.

"No, no, no." She just muttered to herself. Mitchell ran up to him. He was the first to move, he was flanked by some of the Apollo guys. They knelt down next to him. Mitchell checked his pulse.

"Nothing." He simply stated. They ran some other test and all came out negative. Chiron came forward.

"Go back to your business." He ordered. There were a lot of complaints but eventually they all left. Piper and Annabeth needed a lot of convincing to go but eventually gave in. Me and Carly stayed along with Mitchell and Chiron. We knelt down to Jason. I thought that I saw something in the trees but decided it was just my imagination.

"You have to tell us what you know Carly." Chiron demanded.

"I know nothing." She insisted.

" You are a horrible liar." Me, Mitchell, and Chiron said at the same time. Carly would have tried to retort but a scream came from the sky and a gush of wind hit only Jason. Just like all those other times. His eyes flew open and he gasped for air. Mitchell checked his pulse again.

"Dead man walking." He simply stated.


End file.
